don't leave me
by KissRyota
Summary: Satsuki nunca se iría de su lado,¿verdad?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Nota de la autora:** Quiero que lo lean sabiendo que mi intención no fue en hacer un Aomomo romántico, pero si lo tomas así ahí ya tú.

En este os me inspiré en ese capítulo donde Aomine y Momoi discuten y ella va a donde Kuroko buscando consuelo. Esta vez quise mostrar desde la perspectiva de Aomine que es lo que pasó.

Perdón por las pequeñas faltas de ortografía :(

 **oOo**

Aquella tarde en que ambos se gritaron cosas, la chica no pudo soportarlo más y huyó. Aomine intentó seguirla, pero esta vez su orgullo fue primero antes que su amistad, después de todo,el esta convencido que ella seguira ahí.

 _Porque ella siempre ha estado ahí con él, ¿verdad?._

Vaga por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela en busca de la claridad de su mente, no es como si realmente estuviera enojado, no era como si pudiera enojarse con su mejor amiga, pero últimamente todo era muy confuso para él y necesitaba respuestas que no llegaban por más que buscaba.

-¿Aomine?, ¿que haces aquí?.-La voz de su capitán lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Yo...realmente no lo sé.-el moreno baja su mirada. Imayoshi por unos segundos es capaz de ver al verdadero Aomine, alguien indefenso que tiene miedos y inseguridadades como cuaquier chico de su edad,porque en realidad, Daiki no ese monstruo invencible en la cancha, ni mucho menos es ese chico con el ego tan alto que llega hasta las nubes con esa mirada aburrida, como si nada ya nada pudiera impresionarlo.

-Acabo de ver a Momoi corriendo hasta la salida.-Le menciona para romper el silencio.

Daiki sólo asiente.

Imayoshi suspira, no es su problema, no tiene porque meterse donde no le llaman, pero, aún así, las palabras salen de sus labios.

-Aomine, realmente eres un idiota.-El moreno sube inmediatamente su mirada hasta su capitán algo confundido,¿a que venía eso?.

-Puede que algún día ella se canse, ¿sabes?, puede que algún día ella abra los ojos y se marche del lado de alguien que no la aprecia, no seas un idiota y ve con ella.-Él palmea el hombro de Daiki para luego seguir de largo y desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo dejando a un pensativo Aomine.

¿Satsuki podría abandonarlo?, un sentimiento se instala en su pecho, un sabor amargo inunda su boca, es miedo, porque él no quiere que la pelirrosa lo abandone.

 **oOo**

Su móvil se mueve sobre la mesa, rápidamente deja su café a un lado para leer un mensaje de Kuroko.

 _De Tetsu:_

 _No te preocupes Aomine-kun, Momoi-san está conmigo sana y salva, la dejaré en su casa._

El moreno suelta un suspiro de puro alivio, al menos Satsuki estaba a salvo, ya mañana tendría oportunidad de disculparse apropiadamente con ella.

 **oOo**

A la mañana siguiente él,como nunca antes, a las ocho en punto se encuentra en frente de la casa de su mejor amiga, completamente arrepentido y convencido de que esta vez no iba a ser un imbécil con Satsuki.

Ella sale de su casa con un gran abrigo, su nariz esta de un color rojizo a causa de caminar por la lluvia de la tarde de ayer. En otra ocasión el moreno se hubiera burlado de su aspecto, pero siente tanta culpa que ni siquiera le parece gracioso. Realmente es un grandisimo idiota por haber dejado a la chica salir de la escuela con todo esa lluvia, ahora por su culpa ella esta enferma.

Ambos caminan en un silencio que ni siquiera es interrumpido por algún saludo, la culpa sigue aumentando en Daiki mientras más tiempo pasa con la pelirrosa que no para de sorbetear ni estornudar.

Al llegar a la escuela, Daiki prácticamente arrastra a Momoi, -a pesar de las protestas de ella-, hasta la azotea de la escuela, tiene algo importante que decirle y no quiere que ningún mirón ande alrededor.

-¡Aomine-Kun, sueltame de una vez!.-Ella deshace su mano del agarre del moreno para luego arreglarse el uniforme, Aomine no es nada delicado y ha provocado que su ropa se moviera de su lugar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que quieres que es tan importante para arrastrarme hasta aquí?.

Aomine no responde. La chica suelta un bufido ante el silencio de su mejor amigo, vamos, que decir una disculpa no es tan difícil.

-¿Y bien?.-Ella se cruza de brazos, lista para escuchar su disculpa, y más le vale que sea buena, porque ese resfriado estaba siendo mucho más molesto de lo que esperaba.

-Bien, lo siento.-suelta de golpe, la pelirrosa eleva un ceja,¿Todo ese camino para una simple disculpa?.

Momoi da media vuelta para dirigirse hasta la salida no sin antes soltar un suspiro, no esta de ánimos para soportar al idiota de su mejor amigo.

-Espera, Satsuki...-Aomine toma el brazo de la chica y la tira hasta él, provocando que su espalda chocara con el pecho de su mejor amigo, él pasa sus brazos hasta envolver a su mejor amiga en un abrazo que impide el que Momoi se vaya.

-Lo siento muchísimo, soy un idiota que no te merece,esta vez intentaré no ser un imbécil, pero, por favor, no me dejes, Satsuki.-La voz del moreno es baja, pero la pelirrosa puede escucharlo claramente debido a la cercanía que ambos comparten. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al escuchar sus palabras, pero decide no interrumpirlo.

-Satsuki,y-yo realmente te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte...gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo a este idiota.-Momoi esta completamente segura que en estos momentos su mejor amigo esta sonrojado, y que lo más probable es que Aomine la abraza por la espalda con el propósito de que ella no viera su rostro.

-Aomine, idiota, yo nunca te dejaría.-Momoi suelta un pequeña risita que no hace más que provocar que el sonrojo de Daiki sea a un mayor, tanto trabajo para que ella se riera de él.

-¡Oi, Satsuki!.-protesta el moreno.

Momoi ríe y da media vuelta hasta estar frente a frente con su mejor amigo quien evita su mirada, está tan avergonzado que sus mejillas están teñidas de un color rojizo, es tal como ella imaginó, conoce de pies a cabeza al idiota que tiene como mejor amigo.

-Está bien, Dai-chan, no hay nada del porque sentirse avergonzado, es normal decir esas palabras cuando quieres a alguien.

Y ella le regala una sonrisa que la asegura que nunca se irá de su lado.

 **oOo]**

Hola gente bonita, esta vez vengo con un Aomomo muy bonito que me sacó uwu's.

Personalmente no me gustan ellos como pareja, pero realmente considere en ponerle algo de romance pero al final no fue bueh. Supongo que me gustan más como amigos idk, su amistad me parece bastante bonita.

 _ **Publicado el 17 de noviembre de 2018.**_


End file.
